Dragon Cry and Silver Soul
by Descendant of Flaming Dragons
Summary: The Earl is getting closer to victory. Allen Walker has been on the run for a little over a year with the embedded memories of his Uncle Nea when he meets a girl with a special type of Innocence that he's never seen before- a mix of Crystal-Type and Parasite-Type- that she has been aware of, calling it Dragon Cry... AllenxOC! Please give it a try! Rating changed to 'M' for lemons
1. I: Fire Dragon and White Clown

_**So I've wanted to start a D. Gray Man FF for a while and I finally got inspiration for it! Yay me!**_

 **I own nothing of D. Gray Man except for my OC Apollonia and her Innocence,** _ **Dragon Cry**_ **\- which may have some association to the Fairy Tail Movie 2!**

 _ **Good!Neah,**_ **Allen X OC!**

 **Summary:** _ **The Earl is getting closer to victory. Allen Walker has been on the run for a little over a year from the Black Order with the embedded memories of his Uncle Neah when he meets a girl named Apollonia Viltaria, with a special type of Innocence that he's never seen before- a mix of Crystal-Type and Parasite**_ **-** _ **Type- and that she has been aware of it, calling it**_ **Dragon Cry** _ **\- she has all the vital properties of a fire dragon- dragon claws, dragon scales, red dragon fire and she can manifest dragon wings. Maybe, Allen's life won't always be dealt a (metaphorical) bad hand after all. The two Walker men decide to take her along with them, thus sparking hope for not only the two lost Walking souls, but for Humanity as well.**_

 _ **Apollonia's Soul-type identification is several deformities: an extra limb- a five-foot scaly red tail with black speckles, slit pupils in blood red eyes, red and black scales making patterns on her arms, and longer canines. She also has enhanced senses: smell, sight, and hearing.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

~::~

* * *

 _ **Key:**_

"Normal Speak"

' _Allen to Neah'_

' _ **Neah to Allen'/**_ **"Neah speaking through Allen"**

 ***Apollonia in Dragon Cry Mode***

* * *

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _I: Fire Dragon and White Clown_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

* * *

It's been a year since Allen Walker, bearer of the Innocence Crowned Clown, was abandoned by the people he thought were his family. The silver-haired sixteen-year-old exorcist, carrying the spirit of the 14th Noah, his very own uncle Neah, within his soul was, at times, an annoyance, but since he actually took the time to hear the Noah out, he found that the disembodied being was a constant presence around him, one that he eventually welcomed. Neah obviously never wanted this, but hey- at least he's able to truly get to know his darling nephew better!

Right now, the two were in the United States, traveling in the forest of giant trees known as Redwoods.

' _ **Allen, stop.'**_ The silver-haired exorcist didn't question his uncle and paused mid-stride. _'What is it? An akuma?'_ _ **'No…'**_ the Noah went silent for a moment. _**'if it were an Akuma your eye would've activated. Go two miles north. Something feels … weird… but it's a good weird. Just go.'**_ Following Neah's instructions and vague reasoning Allen stopped in front of the biggest tree in the forest they had seen yet. _'Is it up there?'_ _**'Yeah. Be careful, nephew.'**_ Using Clown Belt Allen swung up and into the trees. Slowing down as per Neah's suggestion, a sweet and soft tune being played on with what they thought was a guitar and a voice came to their ears, making them stop altogether for a moment. The words to the song made Allen and Neah want to cry- even more so then their Melody **(A/N: the 14** **th** **'s Melody)** \- when they heard it.

 _~My Heart Will Go On = Celine Dion = Titanic Theme~_

 _ **Every night in my dreams,**_

 _ **I see you, I feel you.**_

 _ **That is how I know you go on…**_

Allen tentatively came closer ducking around the branches and moving gracefully over mossy boughs while being careful to not make any noise. He peeked around a curtain of leafy vines, finally at his destination, and his silver eyes widened at the sight he beheld.

 _ **Far across the distance,**_

 _ **And spaces between us.**_

 _ **You have come to show you go on…**_

 _Sitting on a large branch high over the forest, a girl with a long scaly tail and waist-length obsidian-black hair was playing a red guitar and singing out to the forest. Her heart-shaped face was framed by two blood-red bangs tipped with black. A small fire crackled next to her, somehow contained from eating the wooden surface it was sitting on beneath the firewood- every time she hit a note, the fire would flare slightly brighter or fade dimmer- Allen and Neah were instantly captivated by the girl and the music._

 _ **Near, far, wherever you are,**_

 _ **I believe that the heart does go on.**_

 _ **Once more you open the door,**_

 _ **And you're here in my heart and,**_

 _ **My heart will go on and on~…**_

Allen stared, the silver moonlight highlighting the girl's hair in white streaks, that scaly dragon-like tail drumming the wood beneath her to create a continuous beat. Suddenly feeling like he was intruding the white-haired exorcist made to step away and leave before-.

"I know you're there _Mon amie_ **(*)**. It's alright, you can come out." Her voice was laced with a medium-strength accent-Allen thought it was French- and soothed the instinctive flush of fear that had soaked him when he was caught. Mentally sticking his tongue out at his uncle when he muttered _**'klutz'**_ , Allen stepped onto the branch and into the moonlight. The girl was donned in a simple fire orange dress, her red tail curled slightly around her bare feet. She stared at Allen and blinked. "Oh. You have two souls in you, don't you?" Allen and Neah went rigid. "H-how did you-?" "You have two distinct smells, _Âme d'Argent_ ," she said with a shy smile. Allen narrowed his eyes when he spotted the canines peeking from her upper jaw.

"Though they are near identical, one smells like sadness while the other smells a little less so." "What does that mean?" the girl cocked her head to the right. "What?" " _Âme d'Argent._ What does it mean?" the girl blinked then a slight blush covered her face as she hid her face behind red bangs.

"You and your other soul- I can tell that you both strive for pure intentions… white, silver, they are pure. I called you **Silver Soul** to imply that." She looked at Allen and it seemed as if her crimson eyes saw deep enough to see Neah as well. "I hope you both don't mind." Allen gave a smile and shook his head. "No, not at all." The girl grinned happily and skootched to the right of the tree branch to make room. "Sit down! I haven't told you my name yet and you haven't told me yours!"

Allen stared at the girl as if trying to spot any trickery- a little late if you think about it- but found none and sat down on the branch. "So to start off, I'll tell you my name." the girl's grin turned into a poorly-hidden nervous smile. "My name is Apollonia Viltaria." "Mine is Allen Walker, and the… extra soul you smelled is my Uncle, Neah Walker." Apollonia's eyes widened. "Mo _n Dieu!_ **(*)** You are the host of the fourteenth Noah, are you not?" Allen froze but Neah seemed too relaxed. _**'Allen, let me talk to her. I'll be able to tell if she's lying about her intentions with us.'**_

As Apollonia gazed at the white haired and scarred-eyed boy before her, she was fully aware that she didn't feel scared or repulsed by what she just realized. The air of sadness was enough to tell that he and his uncle hadn't wanted the life they were dealt. She, after all, could tell that he was almost like her- she didn't have a second soul in her, but he must have a deformity almost like her tail. It's the whole reason she's living out in the Redwood Forest after all.

Suddenly Allen closed his eyes; his skin turned an ash-gray and his hair became longer and wavier. When he opened his eyes, Apollonia lets out an intrigued _'hmm'_ sound when she saw his eyes had turned a cool gold instead of the opposite warm silver.

" **So you know that much about us, eh?"** Apollonia nodded with her red eyes wide with awe. " _Oui!_ I also know that the Black Order is after you two. Before you both jump to conclusions, I am not one of those pompous _idiots d'âne_ **(*)** \- I can smell and see that you only wish to protect those you cherish. I have no wish to capture or harm..." Neah narrowed his eyes when he heard something she whispered after. _"Besides, Allen and I are very similar in that regard."_ _'Neah. She's fine- even I can see that.'_ _ **'Yeah, you're right. Maybe-?'**_ _'NO! She can't come with us! It'd be painting a neon-pink sign over her that says "_ Hey I'm aiding a criminal of the Human Race! KILL ME" _. No way!'_

"Erm,Neah? I am wondering… why are you and Allen out here? This isn't exactly a populated area you could go to with all the needs you require…" _'I'll tell her.'_ Apollonia watched as Neah switched with Allen, her eyes never losing their awed gleam. "Apollonia, we're being hunted by people who were our allies… we can't exactly go into populated areas, you know?" the girl's eyes narrowed at the boy beside her, searching his own mercury-colored orbs for something. "Well, then. I've decided." Allen jerked and looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" "I'm coming with you to wherever you need to go." Neah burst into belly-busting laughter and Allen was trying to shut his mouth from where his chin hit the wooden branch they were sitting on. "Wha-b-but you-!" " _Non_ **(*)** _!_ I am coming with you both! No ifs, ands, or buts about it!" Allen just stared at the girl with wide silver eyes as she stood and brushed the bark fragments from her dress. She slung her red guitar over her back and turned to look at the former exorcist. "But for now, you must be starving and bored, no? Let us-!"

Allen's left eye suddenly flared in pain, making him shout in pain and slap a hand over it. _**'Allen!'**_ _"Monsieur Silver!"_ several explosions surrounded the two teens; when the dust cleared five level ones, three level twos and four level threes were floating in various parts of their surroundings. "Well lookie here! We got ourselves a coupla' exorcists!" "Allen. Neah. You both wish to keep me safe, right?" the silver haired boy looked over at their newly acquired friend with his wide silver eyes.

 _ **~Teen Wolf Theme Plays~**_

"Well, this is the best way to do it!"

With a deep breath, Apollonia Viltaria stood, gazing at the Akum as her crimson eyes glowed a deep ruby aura. _"Innocence, ACTIVATE!"_

A flash of red mist enveloped the girl, her tail gained sharp red crystalline blades along the end, making a spiked club. Her back ejected red liquid and deep crimson crystal wings made from her blood flared outwards, draconic and feathery and every bit of the meaning in the word ferocious. Her hair was spiked much like Allen's was when he had Crown Clown on and her canine teeth had elongated into sabretooth tiger-like resemblance. Deep orange flames swirled around Apollonia's feet in a circle then suddenly flared and wrapped around her body in a cloak of fire.

 ***Dragon Cry…***

She turns to the boy now donned in the white of Crown Clown and gives him a feral smirk. ***Let's go,** _ **Âme d'Argent.**_ **The Hunt is on!***

* * *

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **~Teen Wolf Theme Starts~**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Allen and Apollonia's eye appear on opposite sides, looking determined and deadly ahead of them- Allen's silver on the right and Apollonia's ruby on the left- and Neah's gold eyes above them. The Millennium Earl's glasses become illuminated in the background as well as the rest of the Noah Family's body silhouettes.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Apollonia's**_ **Dragon Cry** _ **is manifested, but she becomes more bestial, crouching in a feral manner as her name flashes into vision in an inferno of blood-red flames while Allen appears to float down from a bright green light in his**_ **Crown Clown** _ **cowl while holding the sword of Exorcism aloft, his mask's lines holding his name in its lighter regions.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Kanda's name flashes on a lotus blossom petal as it flies through- the samurai himself slashes the screen apart after a second of standing with his back to it.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Lavi and Bookman are in a library, researching any possible things available on the Noah Family. Their names flash in the open pages of two books that were left open next to their station.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Lenalee and Komui Lee are standing back-to-back, their names flash in a spilled puddle of coffee.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Howard Link emerges from an alleyway, his two spots spark crimson in the lamp light of the street. His name is scrawled elegantly on the seal-papers he uses.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Miranda Lotto, Noise Marie, General Tiedol, General Cross Marian, and Timcampy's silhouetted forms flash one after another across a black inverted grassy field- their persons are only told apart by a specific marking- Miranda's Time-Based Innocence face. Noise's headphones. Tiedol's paintbrushes. Cross's mask and Tim's facial cross are all highlighted in white.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Allen and Apollonia are flying into battle against an army of Akuma- a mass of white behind the two teens and charging in close behind.**_

 _ **The D. Gray Man Logo appears a moment later.**_

* * *

 _ **~Theme Ends~**_

* * *

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **Well? Good? Bad?**_

 _ **LIKE! FAVE! REVIEW!**_

* * *

Translations!:

 _Mon amie= My Friend_

 _Âme d'Argent= Silver Soul_

 _Mon Dieu!= My God!_

 _idiots d'âne= Ass Idiots_


	2. II: Starlight

_**Next Chapter! Yay! SHOUT OUT TO**_ _CookieMafiaBoss_ _ **\- THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**_

 **I've always been a fast-paced romantic… It's always been like that for me so of you don't like it, don't read it!**

 **~::~**

 **~Teen Wolf OP Theme~**

 **~::~**

 _ **Allen and Apollonia's eye appear on opposite sides, looking determined and deadly ahead of them- Allen's silver on the right and Apollonia's ruby on the left- and Neah's gold eyes above them. The Millennium Earl's glasses become illuminated in the background as well as the rest of the Noah Family's body silhouettes.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Apollonia's Dragon Cry is manifested, but she becomes more bestial, crouching in a feral manner, mouth open in a wild raging roar as her name flashes into vision in an inferno of blood-red flames. Allen appears to float down from a bright green light in his Crown Clown cowl while holding the sword of Exorcism aloft, his mask's lines holding his name in its lighter regions as his silver eyes gleam from behind it.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Kanda's name flashes on a lotus blossom petal as it flies through- the samurai himself slashes the screen apart after a second of standing with his back to it.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Lavi and Bookman are in a library, researching any possible things available on the Noah Family by eerie green candlelight. Their names flash in the open pages of two books that were left open next to their station.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Lenalee and Komui Lee are standing back-to-back; their names flash in a spilled puddle of coffee that begins to lighten in a blood red color associated to Lenalee's Dark Boots before the 'coffee' turns into the jet stream of green from Lenalee flying with Dark Boots.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Howard Link emerges from an alleyway; his two spots spark crimson in the lamp light of the street. His name is scrawled elegantly on the seal-papers he uses as he throws it at the screen and activates it.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Miranda Lotto, Noise Marie, General Tiedol, General Cross Marian, and Timcampy's silhouetted forms flash one after another across a black inverted grassy field- their persons are only told apart by a specific marking- Miranda's Time-Record Innocence face. Noise's headphones. Tiedol's paintbrushes. Cross's mask and Tim's facial cross are all highlighted in white.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Allen and Apollonia are flying into battle against an army of Akuma- a mass of white behind the two teens and charging in close behind while the Earl and his army of darkness charges to meet the Exorcists.**_

 _ **The D. Gray Man Logo appears a moment later, a small ball of red fire gently held to a white cloaked chest within a white claw before the claw, fire, and cloak vanished into the shadows, leaving the logo alone…**_

~::~

 _Previously in_ _ **Dragon Cry and Silver Soul**_ _:_

 _With a deep breath, Apollonia Viltaria stood, gazing at the Akum as her crimson eyes glowed a deep ruby aura. "Innocence, ACTIVATE!"_

 _A flash of red mist enveloped the girl, her tail's scales near its base flashed a bright scarlet in the shape of a cross, gaining a ridge of sharp red crystalline blades along the ridge and making a spiked club at the end along with a blade-like weapon. Her back ejected red liquid and deep crimson crystal wings made from her blood flared outwards, draconic and feathery and every bit of the meaning in the word ferocious. Her hair was spiked much like Allen's was when he had Crown Clown on and her canine teeth had elongated into sabretooth tiger-like resemblance. Deep orange flames swirled around Apollonia's feet in a circle then suddenly flared and wrapped around her body in a cloak of fire._

 _ ***Dragon Cry…***_

 _She turns to the boy now donned in the white of Crown Clown and gives him a feral smirk._ _ ***Let's go, Âme d'Argent. The Hunt is on!***_

~::~

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _II: Starlight_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

Allen and Neah started as Apollonia spoke- her voice was more guttural, animalistic, and bestial.

She shot into the air, her red wings flared out and shining with an ethereal ruby aura as she flew at a level two. ***Fire Dragon Cry's ROAAAAARRRR!*** a river of orange and red flames streamed from Apollonia's mouth and detonated the Akuma as it screamed "HOOOOT". Allen saw the trapped soul of the Akuma relax as Apollonia's flames seemed to cradle it. _"Thank you,"_ the soul said and Apollonia, as if she could see it, gave a sad smile back at it and a slight nod. ***** _**Passer à l'action**_ (*) **, Allen! You are going to let a girl show you up?*** a spark tickled within Allen's chest when Apollonia voiced here challenge.

' _ **Well, Allen?'**_ "Innocence ACTIVATE!" a Level one was about to shoot Apollonia in the back when a strand from Clown Belt impaled it from the front. _*****_ _**Merci**_ (*) **, Allen!*** the bearer of Dragon Cry shot the user of Crown Clown a blinding smile.

And… Allen found himself smiling back, a _true_ smile that had Apollonia's heart quicken for a moment. _'Mon Dieu… such a lovely smile…'_ she thought absently. Then she blinked and looked behind a tree to her left. ***Fire Dragon Cry's Iron Fist!***

With fire roaring around her fists, Apollonia flapped her wings and shot to the hidden Level three and bashed its head in before it could hit her with its own fist. Allen used his claw to slash an approaching Level one in half. ***Allen! Get a good distance from here! I've got an idea!*** Apollonia made her way back to the boy and Neah, standing back-to-back with him. "Right! Be careful, Apollonia!" ***** _ **Oui, je promets**_ **(*), Allen!*** clearing a path for her new friend with a Fire Dragon's Roar, Apollonia watched as he got a good distance away. ***Okay… HERE GOES!***

Apollonia held her arms straight out and rotated them in a circle in the clockwise direction, ending in a feral predator-like crouch; fire trickled from her wrists as she turned her arms. The flame coated her arms like oil, dripping off but extinguishing before they hit the grass, and formed whip-like shapes. The girl seemed to grin, showing off her sharpened teeth and growled.

' _ **Hey, Allen?'**_ _'Yeah, Neah?'_ _ **'Remind me to never make her angry… EVER…'**_ _'No problem… just promise to remind me the same…'_

 ***Fire Dragon Cry Wielder's Secret Art! FLAME LOTUS- EXPLODING FLAME BLAAAAADDDEE!*** with a wild jerking motion Apollonia created a cyclone of fire, small mini-explosions within the flames as they destroyed every last Akuma still in the radius.

Apollonia's Dragon Cry gave two pulses of ruby light before the wings and crystal spines on the tail shrank back into the scaly skin. The wings were now huge crosses engraved in her shoulder blades, and the red ringlets that showed the verification of a Crystal-Type Innocence were now boldly displayed to the world as piercings in her skin. " _Merde_ **(*)** ," the girl said in exasperation, lashing her tail in annoyance- the back of her dress was in tatters. "I've got to get a new shirt now…" Allen swung down to the forest floor, staring at the girl that had so much power in her- no she had a combination of _two Innocence types in her!_

"Allen I must go and get some things before we go. Oh, and _Clown argenté_ **(*)?** " Allen looked at the girl to see an innocent and spine-chilling smile on her face as she looked back at the boy a half-head taller than her **(A/N: Think like Natsu looking at Mirajane whenever she's being scary as fuck to him)**. "Even think of leaving without me and I'll burn your hair clean to the roots! _Oui?_ " Allen and Neah both shuddered. _**'Now you know how your dark half feels like to others, my boy…'**_ _'Oh, yeah…'_

"Y-yes ma'am!"

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _~One Year Later~_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

Allen stared up at Apollonia as she stargazed in a tree, figuring out the best way to convey something he'd finally figured out not ten minutes ago.

Apollonia Viltaria was something he hadn't completely figured out, even after traveling together around the world for a whole year fighting Akuma and the Noah Family while avoiding the Black Order's lapdogs. However one thing was for sure- Allen was feeling stronger and stronger things for the bearer of the Dragon Cry as time went on. Her ruby eyes would sparkle like the very gems they were colored with when she laughed or was happy, her 'Dragon-Lady' persona (as Allen and Neah so lovingly dubbed it) was a perfect partner for Allen's 'Black Side' (especially after Allen taught Apollonia how to flawlessly cheat at poker), she once took him flying- like actual flying- and he looked at her as the wing whipped around her hair- he took in her elated expression- free of any worries while she was this high up.

However, a side-effect of Apollonia's Dragon Cry was that she was drawn to shiny things like a moth to a flame and tended to pickpocket- something Neah found amusing to no ends, but caused a slight bit of trouble wherever the party went, and she could legitimately _eat fire_ as an added perk to Dragon Cry's adaptation for its wielder. Allen wondered if a kiss from the Dragon Cry user would be as hot as the flames she utilized…?

"You know, I've always loved to sing." Allen was brought out of his musings when he heard his object of said musings speak. The silver haired ex-exorcist chuckled. "I know. You were singing something the night we met- believe it or not, that's what caught our attention." Apollonia smiled down at her… _what_?

The red-black head's face went flat for a moment as she felt a stirring in her heart. She always felt a roaring flame whenever Allen was near, like she wanted to stay by him through to the end and then beat sense into him and keep him with her beyond that. She… she knew what these feelings were- she _truly loved Allen Walker._ And she didn't feel flustered by that fact at all. She felt true happiness near him, and it didn't really hurt when she caught whiffs of his natural scent- a sweet wintergreen mint with a dab of ginger.

The way his true smile shone brighter than the fake one's ever had. His silver eyes shining with so many emotions, like…

"Starlight…"

"Hmm?" Allen called up. "What'd you say?" "Starlight. Your eyes remind me of starlight."

Allen blushed at her compliment. "R-really?"

Apollonia nodded and slipped out of the spot in the tree, landing in front of the seventeen-year-old boy and gazing at him with an indiscernible expression. "Dance with me, Allen?" said boy blinked at her. He opened his mouth to ask why but noticed she had a glimmer in her eye- like she had to figure something out.

Instead, he gave a gentle smile, nodded and stood up to bow in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Milady, may I have this dance?"

With a soft giggle, Apollonia smiled and took his hand- the left one- and pulled the glove off, discarding it under the tree he had been sitting under. " _Pourquoi oui tu peux_ **(*)** , Allen." The two moved out into a clearing illuminated by fireflies and a shining silver moon. As the two swayed in silence, moving to a song only they knew, Apollonia gave voice to that song…

 _~Starlight= Taylor Swift~_

 _ **I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune",**_

 _ **It was the best night, never would forget how we moved.**_

 _ **The whole place was dressed to the nines,**_

 _ **And we were dancing, dancing…**_

 _ **Like we're made of starlight,**_

 _ **Like we're made of starlight…**_

 _Allen closed his eyes, bathing in the river of fire that was Apollonia's voice. Her tail moved fluidly with them as they moved, sweeping some flying fireflies into a small spiral around them. Allen recalled the event that Apollonia was singing about and smiled mirthfully; they snuck into a party about two months ago- they had gone to Australia, saw that the important masquerade party was going on and stole a couple of noble's invitations to it, successfully getting in._

 _ **I met him on the tree branch, summer of '45**_

 _ **Picked me up late one night out the window,**_

 _ **We were 17 and crazy, running wild, wild!**_

 _ **Can't remember what song it was playing when we walked in,**_

 _ **The night we snuck into a yacht club party,**_

 _ **Pretending to be a duchess and a prince!**_

 _Allen smirked and spun Apollonia around, making her break off in a laugh as he picked her up by the waist._

 _ **And I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune."**_

 _ **It was the best night, never would forget how we moved.**_

 _ **The whole place was dressed to the nines,**_

 _ **And we were dancing, dancing…**_

 _ **Like we're made of starlight, starlight,**_

 _ **Like we're made of starlight, starlight…**_

 _Apollonia activated her wings, fluttering them and gestured for Allen to activate Crowned Clown- she once said he looked like the Prince of Angels when he had the cloak at an elongated length and his mask on. Once he was clad in white and silver the two were already high in the sky, Allen using Clown Belt to hold onto Apollonia's shoes to give some feeling of solid ground._

 _Apollonia grinned happily as she found her answer._

 _ **He said, "Look at you: worrying too much about things you can't change.**_

 _ **You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way."**_

 _ **He was tryna skip rocks on the ocean, saying to me,**_

 _ **"Don't you see the starlight, starlight?**_

 _ **Don't you dream impossible things?"**_

 _She spread her wings and flew off, Allen letting out a startled yelp as they rocketed skywards, getting soaked in the summer clouds and breaking the cover of said clouds before coming face-to-face with the billions of stars hanging like a canvas over their heads._

 _ **Like "Oh my, what a marvelous tune."**_

 _ **It was the best night, never would forget how we moved!**_

 _ **The whole place was dressed to the nines,**_

 _ **And we were dancing, dancing…**_

 _ **Like we're made of starlight, starlight,**_

 _ **Like we're made of starlight, starlight…**_

 _ **Ooh, ooh, he's talking crazy,**_

 _ **Ooh, ooh, dancing with me!**_

 _ **Ooh, ooh, we could get married**_

 _ **Have ten kids and teach them how to dream**_ **(◊○◊)**

 _Then without warning the two tipped back in sync and plummeted downwards head first. Allen beamed at this girl who made him more complete than anything he had ever come across. Apollonia smiling at this boy who took her to see the world and taught her about how some things worked (like money- Apollonia still didn't understand why that was a must in the world). The two righted themselves, Allen's white cloak and hair billowing around as their fall slowed. The two spun and turned in the sky in their dance as they descended to the earth below._

 _ **Oh my, what a marvelous tune!**_

 _ **It was the best night, never would forget how we moved,**_

 _ **The whole place was dressed to the nines,**_

 _ **And we were dancing, dancing…**_

 _ **Like we're made of starlight, starlight!**_

 _ **Like we're made of starlight, starlight!**_

 _ **Like we're made of starlight, starlight,**_

 _ **Like we dream impossible dreams…**_

 _ **Like starlight, starlight!**_

 _ **Like we dream impossible dreams!**_

 _ **Don't you see the starlight, starlight?**_

 _ **Don't you dream impossible things?**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

As the two gently alit on the ground, Apollonia's ruby eyes were shining with tears as she laughed happily. Allen looked at her in concern. "I'm not crying out of sadness, Allen." She assured him as she tried to wipe her tears away as they overflowed. "I finally figured out the answer!" she looked up at him, now a full head taller.

" _Je t'aime!_ **(*)** " Allen didn't even need to translate that from French to know what she said- in fact, he had a little something to say to her as well…

" _Et je t'aime aussi. Toujours et toujours…_ **(*)** _"_

And with that, in the light of the moon and the flickers of the fireflies, Allen Walker and Apollonia Viltaria gave their first kiss to each other...

Little did they know the two had been seen- a Finder had been wandering around the area, looking for proof of an Innocence-wielding person having been sighted. Picking up his phone on his pack, he dialed the Chief of the Black Order.

" _Hello, hello! This is Komui Lee speaking!"_ "Chief, I've got good news. First, the claim of the person bearing Innocence was true. Second, they're traveling with Mr. Walker! And Allen seems to have no sign of being controlled by the Noah. It's been a little over two years… maybe this girl is what's keeping him grounded!"

The other side of the line was deathly quiet for a few seconds before Komui's voice said shakily over the phone.

" _I'm sending Kanda, Lenalee, and Link over. You four bring Allen home."_

"Right. I'll tail the two. They've seemed to be traveling for quite a while, but they were content… I'll see the three soon, sir."

" _Right. Farewell and good luck."_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 **Well? Good? Bad? Like I said up at the top- I always do fast-paced. What I didn't say was why- it's because I'm an impatient, 'just-get-together-already-you-twits' kinda' gal.**

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 **Translations/Notes!**

 _ **If you haven't already noticed, Apollonia's Innocence element is Fire- and as such, her powers are derived from my favorite dragon-=related character after Hiccup and Toothless:**_ **Natsu Dragneel, son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel.**

 **~::~**

 ***Passer à l'action** = _Take action_

 ***Merci** = Thank you

 ***Oui, je promets** = Yes, I promise

 ***Merde** = Damn

 ***Clown argenté** = Silver Clown

 ***Pourquoi oui tu peux** = Why, yes you can

 ***Je t'aime!** = I love you!

 ***Et je t'aime aussi. Toujours et toujours…** = And I love you too. Always and always

 _ **Til' next time!**_


	3. III:Goodbye to Family- We're Found

_**Next Chapter here! I don't own D. Gray Man! Just Apollonia, the Innocence of Parasite-Type and Crystal-Type**_ **Dragon Cry** _ **, and a couple other OCs I might add later on! Oh… and Nea's name is spelled…**_ **without the 'h'…** _ **I feel stoopid…**_

* * *

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _~Teen Wolf OP Theme~_

 **~::~**

 _ **Allen and Apollonia's eye appear on opposite sides, looking determined and deadly ahead of them- Allen's silver on the right and Apollonia's ruby on the left- and Nea's gold eyes above them but the gold merges into Allen's silver. The Millennium Earl's glasses become illuminated in the background as well as the rest of the Noah Family's body silhouettes.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Apollonia's Dragon Cry is manifested, but she becomes more bestial, crouching in a feral manner, mouth open in a wild raging roar as her name flashes into vision in an inferno of blood-red flames. Allen appears to float down from a bright green light in his Crown Clown cowl while holding the sword of Exorcism aloft, his mask's lines holding his name in its lighter regions as his silver eyes gleam from behind it.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Kanda's name flashes on a lotus blossom petal as a cloud of them fly through- the samurai himself slashes the screen apart with Mugen after a second of standing with his back to said screen.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Lavi and Bookman are in a library, researching any possible things available on the Noah Family by eerie green candlelight. Their names flash in the open pages of two books that were left open next to their station.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Lenalee and Komui Lee are standing back-to-back; their names flash in a spilled puddle of coffee that begins to lighten in a blood red color associated to Lenalee's Dark Boots before the 'coffee' turns into the jet stream of green from Lenalee flying with Dark Boots.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Howard Link emerges from an alleyway; his two spots spark crimson in the lamp light of the street. His name is scrawled elegantly on the seal-papers he uses as he throws it at the screen and activates it.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Miranda Lotto, Noise Marie, General Tiedol, General Cross Marian, and Timcampy's silhouetted forms flash one after another across a black inverted grassy field and a white skyline and horizon- their persons are only told apart by a specific marking- Miranda's Time-Record Innocence face. Noise's headphones. Tiedol's paintbrushes. Cross's mask and guns and Tim's facial cross are all highlighted in white.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Allen and Apollonia are flying side-by-side into battle against an army of Akuma- a mass of white behind the two teens and charging in close behind while the Earl and his army of darkness charges to meet the Exorcists in a clash of black and white.**_

 _ **The D. Gray Man Logo appears a moment later, a small ball of red fire gently held to a white cloaked chest within a white claw before the claw, fire, and cloak vanished into the shadows, leaving the logo alone…**_

* * *

~::~

 _Previously in_ _ **Dragon Cry and Silver Soul**_ _:_

" _Hello, hello! This is Komui Lee speaking!"_ "Chief, I've got good news. First, the claim of the person bearing Innocence was true. Second, they're traveling with Mr. Walker! And Allen seems to have no sign of being controlled by the Noah. It's been a little over two years… maybe this girl is what's keeping him grounded!"

 _ **The other side of the line was deathly quiet for a few seconds before Komui's voice said shakily over the phone.**_

" _I'm sending Kanda, Lenalee, and Link over. You four please bring Allen home."_

"Right. I'll tail the two. They've seemed to be traveling for quite a while, but they looked strangely content… I'll see the three soon, sir."

" _Right. Farewell and good luck."_

* * *

~::~

"Normal Speak"

' _Allen to Nea'_

' _ **Nea to Allen'/**_ **"Nea speaking through Allen"**

 ***Apollonia in Dragon Cry Mode***

" _Black Allen / Dragon Lady speaking"_

~::~

* * *

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _III: Goodbye to Family | Found_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

* * *

The coming night was clear, a soft breeze flowing through the meadow the three beings were camped out in. the crescent moon hung in the sky and the fall breeze was still warm with the ending summer.

Allen sighed. He knew he couldn't hide Nea's plan from his Lover of six months anymore- Apollonia had asked why they haven't heard from him for a while, and keeping the truth from her would only hurt their relationship ion the long run- Nea was practically a father to her at this point.

"Nea's decided to give me his powers and full control of the Arc. But, he'll have to fade for good if he does that- as in, voluntarily die and be permanently dead; no passing memories anymore." Apollonia froze, her limbs locking as the words sank in. "You know why the Order imprisoned me- because they feared I was turning into the 14th. Nea's decided, once he passes his powers on to me, he'll voluntarily fade from life- taking his immortality with him."

The Dragon Cry bearer slowly raised her head to look Allen in the eye. "You'll be able to age and die just like a normal person, but you've got the full powers of the Noah within?" Allen nodded sadly. "That's right."

Apollonia chewed her bottom lip, looking away for a moment. "How long does he have?" "Till midnight. The change will be complete after that." "I wish to talk to him. May I?" Allen smiled in understanding. "Of course." Retreating deep into his mind, Allen prodded the figure that was his mental image of his uncle. _'Nea. Apollonia wants to speak with you.'_ _ **'You told her?'**_ _'She figured out something wasn't right with you so I had to tell her! She wants to say goodbye.'_ Gold eyes looked at their silver counterparts and blinked slowly. _**'Sure thing.'**_ _'Say 'Hi' to Mana for me, okay?'_ _ **'Of course. So long as you hold onto that little Dragoness- not everyone can say they have a dragon as a lover and mean it literally.'**_

Allen then kicked his uncle in his metaphorical butt to the forefront of the consciousness.

Outside, Apollonia watched as Allen's pale skin darkened to a charcoal-gray and a row of stigmata appeared on his forehead. As he opened his eyes, silver brightened into gold. **"Yo, little Dragoness."** Apollonia's shoulders shook and Nea's eyes widened as he saw tears glint in the moonlight as they fell from her eyes. Nea sighed. **"Look, the Order will never stop hunting Allen as long as I'm here and am able to reincarnate."** Apollonia nodded in understanding. "I know," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "But you're the only family Allen has left! How can you just leave him? Leave _us?!_ "

Nea smiled sadly and pulled the girl into a tight hug. Apollonia's tail wrapped around Nea and held him tight. **"I haven't told you this yet, Apollonia,"** Nea started gently. **"But you are the daughter I never had. Take care of Allen, make sure he cheats every lowlife outta' their** _ **fifth-**_ **born child in poker he can. And for future reference, I give you both my blessing."** Apollonia's eyes ceased their tears for a moment as she tried to understand that last part and her face went beet-red when she did. Nea chuckled as he squeezed her in a warm embrace.

" **Give me lotsa' grandnephews, alright?"** Apollonia slapped Nea upside the head with her tail, making the 'man' pout. "We're not at that step, Nea!" nevertheless, the Noah laughed and hugged her a little tighter. **"Stay safe, little Dragoness."** "Yeah. You too on the other side… _Père_. **(*)** " A single tear slipped out of Nea's golden eye before he closed them and smiled- a true, happy, satisfied smile.

His skin lightened, returning to its' original color, and Allen Walker was back. "He's gone now?" Apollonia asked sadly. "Yeah. Remember to let me cheat the snot out of everyone who flashed a deck of cards like he says, though." That pulled out a small reluctant giggle from his lover. She pulled away from Allen's embrace and looked up at the moon, grinning it's Cheshire cat grin as if Nea was smiling just for them.

With a single blink, Apollonia's eyes were glowing ruby. _"Innocence. Activate."_

With red and gold flames whirling around her _Dragon Cry_ form, the exorcist manifested two tennis-ball sized balls of gold and silver fire. ***Rest well, Nea!*** with a draconic roar, Apollonia shot the two flames into the night sky, letting silver and gold fireworks light the area in a brilliant show of sparkles. Allen took the knowledge Nea left of the arc with him to play the 14th's- no _his_ , melody without opening the Arc.

 _ **~The 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **'s Melody**_ **(AmaLee** _ **Nostalgia IV**_ **[feat. Andy Stein])**

 _Gently grasping Apollonia's shoulder and drawing her close, he began to sing, letting Apollonia ease into the melody…_

 _ **Falling fast asleep, may this little boy find blissful dreams.**_

 _ **Among the ash and the flames that light up the night sky,**_

 _ **One by one... falling softly…**_

 _ **With your silhouette casting shadows of your lovely face,**_

 _ **I watch the sky as a million dreams are shining.**_

 _ **Little dreams, little dreamer…**_

 _ **Within the tender night, your silver eyes were trembling,**_

 _ **That moment you shine pure, born anew into this world.**_

 _ **Across a million years, time has brought us here,**_

 _ **Our prayers burn into the earth, back where they shall return to time…**_

 _ **I will never stop this prayer leaving in my lips,**_

 _ **Someone please show this child what love is~.**_

 _ **Take those tiny hands and leave a kiss…**_

 _Apollonia takes up the song next and Allen eases into the words in turn._

 _ **Falling fast asleep, may this little boy find blissful dreams.**_

 _ **Among the ash and the flames that light up the night sky…**_

 _ **One by one, falling softly…**_

 _ **With your silhouette casting shadows of your lovely face,**_

 _ **I watch the sky as a million dreams are shining,**_

 _ **Little dreams, little dreamer…**_

 _ **Within the tender night, your silver eyes were trembling,**_

 _ **That moment you shine pure, born anew into this world.**_

 _ **Across a million years, time has brought us here,**_

 _ **Our prayers burn into the earth, back where they shall return to time.**_

 _ **I will never stop this prayer leaving in my lips,**_

 _ **Someone please show this child what love is~.**_

 _ **Take those tiny hands and leave a kiss~!**_

As the last notes of Nea's melody fade away, the golden and silver fireworks let out a massive explosion. The two look up and see Timcampy's image in gold surrounded by the notes of Nea's Melody in silver sparkles. Apollonia made it so that the fire was self-sustaining for the next two hours.

The pair settled down in the meadow as a breeze gently ruffled their hair- it was almost like Nea was saying goodbye for the last time. Luckily, it was just enough time to let Allen and Apollonia cry, to let them mourn the loss of a family member.

* * *

 **~::~**

Early morning sunlight streamed through the fiery-colored leaves of autumn. Allen slowly rose from the depths of sleep, feeling the familiar weight of his lover nestled into his chest on his left side as they lay in the grass. Looking down at her Allen saw the dried tear tracks on her cheeks. With a small sigh Allen lifted his right hand and gently stroked her head, gradually starting to play with the obsidian strands that hung at waist-length by twirling the locks in his fingers.

Just as Allen was starting to doze off Apollonia heaved a sigh as her crimson eyes fluttered open, slightly weighed down with sleepiness. She blinked as she looked at the grey trench coat that took up half of her vision while she fully came into wakefulness. Then she gave a sad smile and looked into Allen's eyes.

" _Bonjour mon amour_ **(*)**." She said, though her voice scratchy. Allen returned the greeting with a smile and a ' _good morning'_ of his own. Apollonia rolled onto her stomach and ended up with her right cheek pressed into Allen's chest, looking at his silvery hair.

Silence encroached and enveloped the couple in a gently embrace, broken by the few birds still around for the autumn time before their migration south.

And then it was broken by Allen and Apollonia's rumbling stomachs. "We should go hunt for food, love." Allen murmured. "Mmm." His lover agreed but didn't move a muscle. Another twin set of grumbles shook the air. "We'll have to get up sooner or later, 'Nia." With a huff and a small puff of red fire from her mouth the user of _Dragon Cry_ was up on her feet, followed closely by her Clown. Apollonia stretched and felt several satisfying _^POP^_ s as her back fixed itself.

"What are we going to for breakfast today?" she asked Allen as he did his morning workout routine- instead of a chair, Allen found a thin tree root and stacked a three-foot log on it to do one-thumb push-ups on that.

Allen did his last one at sixty and pushed off to land gracefully on his feet. "Something small… how about seven rabbits and a bag of berries each?" Apollonia nodded, satisfied. "Very well then. First one back gets bragging rights?" Allen gave off his 'Black Allen' aura and smirked evilly. _"Bragging rights are always welcome."_ Apollonia gave off her own pulse of 'Dragon Lady' aura at the seventeen-year-old and gave him a feral sharp-canine grin in response. " _Pauvre, pauvre Âme d'Argent_ … **(*)** you've no idea what you have just unleashed in this Dragoness…"

Black horns sprouted from Allen's snowy-white hair as a black aura exploded outwards from his body. In retaliation a wall of blood-red flames erupted behind Apollonia as her tail lashed in anticipation. "Rules?" she asked. "No Innocence-using. Strength and your own hands and feet- or tail- only." " _Très bien._ **(*)** "

Allen smirked and lined up with his partner facing towards the deeper area of the woods. "On three?" "Yeah!"

"One…"

" _Deux_ **(*)**..."

"THREE/ _TROIS!_ "

* * *

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

"Walker was here a little over two hours ago." A blonde man with two spots on his forehead was kneeling in a meadow, checking the depressions left in the grass with a critical eye. Supervisor Howard Link then stood and looked to the western part of the forest, peering into its depths. "Link, do you know if he's alright?" a feminine voice filled with worry came up to his right. "Che! Moyashi's either doing fine or is belly up in a ditch somewhere." Yuu Kanda came stomping up and passed Link's position. "Well what about the girl with that Innocence he's traveling with?"

Link's eyes flicked down to see the extra depression that made Walker's abnormally larger. A barely-noticeable smirk tweaked Link's lips. _They seem to be getting along extremely well._

"She's gone somewhere as well. The Finder and I will go to the East and South parts of the forest while you and Kanda go to the North and West. Radio in with your earring bangles if you find them."

Kanda was already off with Lenalee in tow.

The two walked for several minutes before coming to a medium-sized river near a small cliff. "Kanda do you smell that?" the samurai sniffed the air and recognized the smell of cooking meat nearby. _And voices._ "Radio Link, Kanda. I'll go to them." Lenalee was then off before the long-haired man could get a word in. "Che… Annoying."

 **~::~**

"You cheated on that last rabbit, 'Nia." A glitter of laughter sang in the air as Lenalee eased around a boulder after five minutes of running.

" _Au contraire,_ my love! You never said you could not… _influence_ the other's chances of success, correct?" a shiver went down Lenalee's spine that could only mean one thing- _Black Allen was peeking into the light_.

" _Maybe we should've been more… specific in our wording?"_ the area then skyrocketed in temperature (actually it was just Lenalee) and made the owner of Dark Boots sweat nervously. _"Maybe, love. Maybe…"_

There was a brief silence before the feminine voice muttered something unintelligible to Allen (for who else could it be?).

"We know you're there, _Fille_. Come out."

Lenalee froze up for a moment before sighing and stepping around the giant rock that hid her from view. Looking up, Lenalee saw a beautiful girl about her age with long waist-length black hair and two crimson-tipped black bangs framing her heart-shaped face. The girl had a tail that was scaled with red scales speckled in black. Her canines peeked out a little from her upper lip and her ruby red eyes narrowed as she sized Lenalee up.

Lenalee's breath caught in her throat as she saw the girl's back turn to her when the girl whispered to her companion's… _Allen's_ ear, because there were cross-engravings in her back that matched the identifying properties of a Crystal-Type Innocence user, but when Lenalee looked at the _tail_ , the tail that looked in all accounts to Allen's original color of his Parasite-Type… _this girl was a duel-wielder._ At that realization Lenalee nearly fainted.

Only two words kept her from doing so.

"Hello, Lenalee."

 _Allen..._

* * *

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **Wooooohoooo! Got chapter 3 done! Check out my oneshot I published! It's called**_ **~Marry Me~** _ **featuring Allen X Lenalee with Allen- Yup you got it! Proposing!**_

 _ **Remember to FAVE, FOLLOW and REVIEW!**_

 _ **Au revoir!**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

* * *

Translations!

 ***Père=** Father

* **Bonjour mon amour=** Good morning my love

 ***Pauvre, pauvre Âme d'Argent=** Poor, poor Silver Soul

* **Très bien=** Very well

 ***Deux + TROIS=** Two… THREE


	4. IV: Give a Message to Blonde Hitler!

"Normal Speak"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Noah-Mode Allen"**

 ***Apollonia in Dragon Cry Mode***

"Innocence attacks outside of _Dragon Cry_ and _Crown Clown_ "

* * *

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _~Teen Wolf OP Theme~_

 **~::~**

 _ **Allen and Apollonia's eye appear on opposite sides, looking determined and deadly ahead of them- Allen's silver on the right and Apollonia's ruby on the left- and Nea's gold eyes above them but the gold merges into Allen's silver. The Millennium Earl's glasses become illuminated in the background as well as the rest of the Noah Family's body silhouettes.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Apollonia's Dragon Cry is manifested, but she becomes more bestial, crouching in a feral manner, mouth open in a wild raging roar as her name flashes into vision in an inferno of blood-red flames. Allen appears to float down from a bright green light in his Crown Clown cowl while holding the sword of Exorcism aloft, his mask's lines holding his name in its lighter regions as his silver eyes gleam from behind it.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Kanda's name flashes on a lotus blossom petal as a cloud of them fly through- the samurai himself slashes the screen apart with Mugen after a second of standing with his back to said screen.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Lavi and Bookman are in a library, researching any possible things available on the Noah Family by eerie green candlelight. Their names flash in the open pages of two books that were left open next to their station.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Lenalee and Komui Lee are standing back-to-back; their names flash in a spilled puddle of coffee that begins to lighten in a blood red color associated to Lenalee's Dark Boots before the 'coffee' turns into the jet stream of green from Lenalee flying with Dark Boots.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Howard Link emerges from an alleyway; his two spots spark crimson in the lamp light of the street. His name is scrawled elegantly on the seal-papers he uses as he throws it at the screen and activates it.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Miranda Lotto, Noise Marie, General Tiedol, General Cross Marian, and Timcampy's silhouetted forms flash one after another across a black inverted grassy field and a white skyline and horizon- their persons are only told apart by a specific marking- Miranda's Time-Record Innocence face. Noise's headphones. Tiedol's paintbrushes. Cross's mask and guns and Tim's facial cross are all highlighted in white.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Allen and Apollonia are flying side-by-side into battle against an army of Akuma- a mass of white behind the two teens and charging in close behind while the Earl and his army of darkness charges to meet the Exorcists in a clash of black and white.**_

 _ **The D. Gray Man Logo appears a moment later, a small ball of red fire gently held to a white cloaked chest within a white claw before the claw, fire, and cloak vanished into the shadows, leaving the logo alone…**_

* * *

 _Previously in_ **Dragon Cry and Silver Soul** _ **:**_

 _Lenalee's breath caught in her throat as she saw the girl's back turn to her when the girl whispered to her companion's… Allen's ear, because there were cross-engravings in her back that matched the identifying properties of a_ _ **Crystal-**_ _Type Innocence user, but when Lenalee looked at the tail, the tail that looked in all accounts to Allen's original color of his_ _ **Parasite-**_ _Type… this girl was a duel-wielder. At that realization Lenalee nearly fainted._

 _Only two words kept her from doing so._

" _ **Hello, Lenalee."**_

* * *

 **~::~**

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _IV: Give a Message to Blonde Hitler!_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 **~::~**

* * *

Lenalee stood rooted to her spot, purple eyes wide as she stared at the couple before her. "Allen…" "So, Lenalee? What's the verdict back at the Order?" the owner of Dark Boots jerked back slightly at the venomous tone her friend was using- like the Order was untrustworthy, like the Order was his _enemy_. "Allen, you left before we realized you never-."

"No, I left because I was blamed for something out of my control," he said icily. "I left so that I could live another day and fight the Akuma and the Noah without my former friends eyeing me like I'd stab them in the back. I left because you people turned your backs on me when I needed you the most. **(A/N: Lenalee never went after Allen and tried to convince him to take her with him in this story- she and everyone else had betrayed him and only half a year after he left did they realize he was innocent of assaulting Link and working with the Noah- I mean, have you seen the fake smiles on the kid? Everyone would know he's got a good pokerface from actual poker and hiding his emotions!)** _I l_ _ **e**_ _ft_ _ **b**_ _eca_ _ **us**_ _e I_ _ **was a**_ _b_ _ **out**_ **to be sentenced to** _ **DEATH**_ **!"**

Allen's skin began to darken, taking on the ash-grey complexion of a Noah and his eyes brightened, flickering between gold and silver.

Lenalee flinched away from Allen's rising temper and activated her Dark Boots in response to his turning. Hearing a rustling sound behind them Lenalee dodged to the left just before Link activated one of his Seals. The girl standing next to Allen grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the way. " _Allen mon amour_ you must calm down! What they did was unforgivable, I know! But-," "Apollonia, I'm sorry but if they think they can track me down and get me to come back with a few fake apologies and hugs they're dead wrong!" hearing the sound of a Crystal-Type being activated Allen pulled Apollonia behind him right before Kanda stabbed the tree where her right leg once was.

Instantly the two lovers stood back-to-back, facing their three opponents. "Allen, we truly are sorry! It's just that we've been at war for so long and-." "And you decided just because he had the one Noah that went _against_ the Noah Family, he was a _**threat**_?" Apollonia spoke up, her red eyes glowing ominously in the shadows of the forest as her own ire mounted. The autumn wind seemed to chill even more and the forest went silent.

Lenalee frowned at the girl, feeling a small worm of jealousy wriggle in her stomach at seeing the two so close and trusting to each other. "Who are you?" Apollonia snarled, her canines displayed in the draconic growl and her tail lashed behind her.

"My name is Apollonia Viltaria, owner of the Crystalized Parasite-Type Fire Innocence _Dragon Cry_ , lover and accepter of the one who bears the burden of now holding the powers of his deceased family member Nea Campell Walker, and the one who will stay by Allen _Âme d'Argent_ Walker's side for as long as he wishes!"

The now identified Apollonia Viltaria glared at Lenalee, unseen smoke rising from her feet as her anger began to stoke. "You must be Lenalee Lee, Howard Link, and Yuu Kanda- two of which are Allen's former friends who _turned their backs on him, who trahi son coeur et son âme_ **(*)** _!_ **ESPECIALLY** you, Yuu Kanda, who stabbed Allen with your Innocence- which he had originally forgiven you for by the way- and had AWOKEN NEA IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Apollonia said the last bit in a loud dragon-laced roar, her slit pupils thinning even more. With a light touch from Allen though, Apollonia took a couple breaths and looked to Link, assessing him with bright draconic eyes.

"However you, Mr. Link, despise your job and the man you answer too, I can see that much…" she muttered. Allen saw a glint in the corner of his eye and jumped away, though with the incoming rise in temperature he decided to act for the sake of it. **"Apollonia, MOVE!"** the symbol for 'Fire' glowed red-hot on the ground under her before a giant fire snake engulfed her body. "Big Hammer, Little Hammer! GROW, GROW, GROW! FIRE STAMP!" "Lavi!"

"Lavi, you could've hurt Allen and Apollonia!" Lenalee scolded. "Sorry, Yuu, sorry Lena!"

 ***Slurp…***

Allen smirked as the telltale sound of Apollonia's eating habits made its way to their ears.

"What was that? Bookman?" Link asked, turning to Lavi who was looking at the raging inferno of flames from his Fire Stamp.

His one eye widened. "No way…"

 ***SHLUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPP!***

The flames began to spin, creating a tornado that lead right back to Apollonia's mouth, her throat working as she swallowed every ember. Link stared wide-eyes and Lavi gaped in shock. Lenalee backed away, her eyes holding fear for the girl before her and Kanda gripped Mugen in an attempt to ground himself from fear.

" _Merci pour la nourriture_ , traitors." Apollonia turned to Allen. "Mind if I take care of this?" Allen shook his head and smiled gently at her. "Don't kill them- as much as I hate them-." The Exorcists minds went blank at that. ' _He hates us…?'_ "-I don't want to kill them. We went through a lot together… besides, they need to deliver that blonde Hitler wannabe a message for me." "Sure thing, _Amour._ " "Also, after you're done, I'll be taking something back that is rightfully mine. Remember- keep the maiming to a mid-level." Apollonia stuck her tongue out at Allen and flicked him with her tail playfully. "You're no fun…"

Apollonia turned her attention back to the Exorcists, a feral grin on her face. "Well, I guess I'll have to go easy on you guys-." "First Illusion," a voice interrupted Apollonia's. "Netherworld Insects!"

A swarm of parasites rushed at the girl as Kanda swung his red blade. As they approached Apollonia swung her tail like a baseball bat and made them splatter in a spray of red. "Hey, now- Yuu~! It's impolite to attack a woman like that." Apollonia closed her eyes and smiled a smile that dripped with acidic honey. "If you do, you'll need to be prepared if she defends herself. _**Especially when she has a fire in her belly!**_ "

Her eyes snapped open, showing the exorcists the bright crimson glare. _"Innocence. ACTIVATE!"_ red sprayed from her back, creating the feathery leathery dragon wings, blood red and shining with an ethereal light, and made a blade at the end of her tail about three feet long in a scorpion-like guise. Red and orange flames swirled around her as she crouched on all fours in a feral manner. Her canines elongated and her hair spiked and fluttered in the inferno. Her tail lashed to and fro. With a snarl, she roared out. ***DRAGON CRY!***

"Lenalee! Put out her fire with your wind!" "On it!" ***I don't think so!*** Apollonia snarled as she summoned red flames to coat her wings. ***FIRE DRAGON CRY'S WING ATTACK!*** with a mighty flap Lenalee was thrown back a hundred yards into a tree. Turning at the sound of a katana slicing through the air Apollonia raised her tail, catching Mugen with the blood-red blade at the end. Apollonia leered at the samurai wielding his blade and sucked in a breath. ***FIRE DRAGON CRY'S-!*** Apollonia's cheeks puffed out, the air around the two fighters rising at unprecedented speeds. ***ROOOAAAARRRR!*** a funnel of fire exploded from the girl's mouth, giving Kanda no choice but to dodge or be cooked.

Link was trying to get seals out and activated, but as he made the move to throw them and activate them, Apollonia leveled a single eye at him- an onyx bang shrouded the left eye from view, but the right was perfectly visible. The blonde man felt the belt that held all his seal papers and tools to create them on the move snap from his waste and a quick glance told him it was on fire now. Looking back at the ferocious girl before him, Link took a terrified step back.

This wasn't an exorcist, a Noah, or an Akuma. This was…

" _A monster…_ "

With a swing of her tail, she clubbed Kanda, Link, and Lavi away like a batter to a ball, hitting them hard enough to make them fall unconscious.

Lenalee came flying back- literally- but stopped short at seeing her friends lying passed out on the ground. "Apollonia, that's enough. You can stop now." Apollonia stopped and liked at the speaker as did Lenalee. "Hey, Lenalee?" the Chinese girl looked at her former comrade, eyes glinting with the miniscule hope that he'd changed his mind. "My message to the Blonde Hitler is this: 'Nea died so that I'd have a fighting chance. Master cross told me to walk my own path, and I'll do just that. Send anyone else, and they will return to you with injuries- I don't kill humans, though. I save them.'" He turned his back to the girl, who now had tears running down her cheeks.

"Goodbye, Lenalee. The Black Order is no longer my home, and all of you but a few are now but added faces to my memory."

Concentrating on Nea's melody, Allen opened the Arc. Holding his left hand out for Apollonia, who had deactivated Dragon Cry, he turned back to the frozen girl one last time as his lover took his outstretched hand. "Oh, and I have now fully removed the Arc from the possession of the Black Order as well- it was left to me by Nea as well as his powers excluding immortality. See how well you get along without 'The Order's Greatest Asset'." With that, Allen Walker and Apollonia Viltaria were gone into the white crystal light, leaving three unconscious men and one guilt-ridden heartbroken girl behind to suffer the consequences of their actions.

* * *

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **OKAY I HAVENT SLEPT SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER BC I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE FOR THIS ONE AND I BARELY MANAGED TO FART THIS ONE OUT SO THERE YA GO! I'm sleep-deprived and my cat Yin is at the Vet because he pissed off my little bro's Chihuahua-rat terrier mix when she was stealing his food and I literally punted the bitch out on her butt. So yeah, sorry if you all think it's a short chapter!**_

 _ **I've made a policy for Reviewers, one I've sorta adopted from Mslead-kytran:**_

 _ **25 Reviews = one sneak-peek!**_

 _ **Sound fair? Great!**_

 ** _On a different note, many of you are probably wondering why I did what I did to Nea- It ties in with my story and I wanted the Noah to have just a tiny speck of humanity left within them. Also, I like Nea. Nea is awesome in my eyes. Also I felt that Allen needed the power boost to even his chances against the Earl and his family…_**

 **FAVE! FOLLOW! REVIEW!**

 **OH! and Shoutout to**

JinxEmpress, DiamondRose-413 **, and** CookieMafiaBoss **for the Follows, and to** leofrick **for the Fave!**

* * *

 **Translations!**

 ***Allen mon amour** = Allen my love

 ***Trahi son coeur et son âme** = betrayed his heart and soul


	5. V: What Makes You Beautiful!

_**Hey! How's the world? The reason Allen is so cold to the Order should be painfully obvious: I think he's too nice to people who betray him (well in Canon, anyway) so he and Apollonia will be on the run for quite an extra amount of time.**_

 _ **Anywhoosles! For those of you who are wondering that what the Noah family is getting up too, in a few chapters you'll see. I'm concentrating on the main pairing (Allen X Apollonia) for several chapters yet so yup. So sorry this took so long and Enjoy!**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

"Normal Speak"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Noah-Mode Allen"**

 ***Apollonia in Dragon Cry Mode***

"Innocence attacks outside of _Dragon Cry_ and _Crown Clown_ "

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _~Teen Wolf OP Theme~_

 **~::~**

 _ **Allen and Apollonia's eye appear on opposite sides, looking determined and deadly ahead of them- Allen's silver on the right and Apollonia's ruby on the left- and Nea's gold eyes above them but the gold bled into Allen's silver. The Millennium Earl's glasses become illuminated in the background as well as the rest of the Noah Family's body silhouettes.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Apollonia's Dragon Cry is manifested, but she becomes more bestial, crouching in a feral manner, mouth open in a wild raging roar as her name flashes into vision in an inferno of blood-red flames. Allen appears to float down from a bright green light in his Crown Clown cowl while holding the sword of Exorcism aloft, his mask's lines holding his name in its lighter regions as his silver eyes gleam from behind it.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Kanda's name flashes on a lotus blossom petal as a cloud of them fly through- the samurai himself slashes the screen apart with Mugen after a second of standing with his back to said screen.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Lavi and Bookman are in a library, researching any possible things available on the Noah Family by eerie green candlelight. Their names flash in the open pages of two books that were left open next to their station.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Lenalee and Komui Lee are standing back-to-back; their names flash in a spilled puddle of coffee that begins to lighten in a blood red color associated to Lenalee's Dark Boots before the 'coffee' turns into the jet stream of green from Lenalee flying with Dark Boots.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Howard Link emerges from an alleyway; his two spots spark crimson in the lamp light of the street. His name is scrawled elegantly on the seal-papers he uses as he throws it at the screen and activates it.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Miranda Lotto, Noise Marie, General Tiedol, General Cross Marian, and Timcampy's silhouetted forms flash one after another across a black inverted grassy field and a white skyline and horizon- their persons are only told apart by a specific marking- Miranda's Time-Record Innocence face. Noise's headphones. Tiedol's paintbrushes. Cross's mask and guns and Tim's facial cross are all highlighted in white.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Allen and Apollonia are flying side-by-side into battle against an army of Akuma- a mass of white behind the two teens and charging in close behind while the Earl and his army of darkness charges to meet the Exorcists in a clash of black and white.**_

 _ **The D. Gray Man Logo appears a moment later, a small ball of red fire gently held to a white cloaked chest within a white claw before the claw, fire, and cloak vanished into the shadows, leaving the logo alone…**_

 **~::~**

 _Previously in_ **Dragon Cry and Silver Soul** _ **:**_

" _Oh, and I have now fully removed the Arc from the possession of the Black Order as well- it was left to me by Nea as well as his powers excluding immortality. See how well you get along without 'The Order's Greatest Asset'." With that, Allen Walker and Apollonia Viltaria were gone into the white crystal light, leaving three unconscious men and one guilt-ridden heartbroken girl behind to suffer the consequences of their actions._

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _V: What Makes you Beautiful_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

Reever looked over at Johnny with slight worry- the kid was actually working on the pile of paperwork without so much as a whimper at the pile. _'Because he's trying to drown out the guilt'_ , that small voice whispered in the back of his mind. The scientist sighed and strode over to the boy, grasping his shoulder and shaking him gently. "Hey, Johnny. Maybe you should take a break. Go get some food, okay?" the frizzy-headed young man nodded, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "O-okay."

As Johnny got up, he looked over to the Arc, its white light poking him with some comfort. _'I know Lenalee, Kanda, and Link can get Allen back, I know it.'_

Suddenly, the Ark started to pulse with light. "What's happening?!" a scientist shouted fearfully. Then, Lenalee, Kanda, Lave, and Link cane tumbling through the door; Lenalee was crying.

"He's not the fourteenth," she started as her tears slowed and she calmed. The scientists and her brother surrounded her. "What do you mean?" Komui asked, gathering his sister in a tight hug. "Allen has inherited the 14th's powers, but the 14th had voluntarily died so that Allen could live- it's the only way for a Noah to be taken out of the reincarnation cycle- and he left Allen the entirety of the Arc and the ability to move it with him-." The crystal doorway to the Arc shattered like class then. "-And he's removed it from the Order entirely. He said he wanted me to pass a message to Inspector Lvellie regarding that…" Lenalee shook when the man himself barged through the crowd of people. "You say the Noah has a message for me?" the man sneered, his squinty eyes narrowing even further in anger at the silverette that endangered them (at least that's what Allen was in the man's mind). Lenalee nodded once and took a deep breath.

"Allen says: _'Nea died so that I'd have a fighting chance while Master Cross told me to walk my own path. I'll do just that. Send anyone else, and my Dragoness and I guarantee that they'll return to you with injuries- we don't kill humans, though. We save them.'_ "

Lvellie stiffened, muddy brown eyes darkening in rage before he turned his gaze to his CROW members. "We were too lenient." The Order's residents began to object loudly but Lvellie silenced them with a mere look. "Walker has made it quite clear on what side he is on. He takes the Arc from us, the only thing that gave us a path to victory in the war, and you think he's just going to do nothing with it?" the Order's people stayed silent, but not out of agreement- out of realization that they had created the very thing they had tried to avoid- _Allen's desertion_.

"As of now, Allen Walker is no longer an Exorcist. When you see him or this _Dragoness_ , you are to go at them both with intent to kill. Give no quarter or mercy." The man looked at Lenalee and turned to Chaoji and Miranda.

"He seemed to give you mercy, Lenalee. Maybe you can be used as bait for capturing and killing him. We will try again in six weeks. You and those two will go after the Noah next." Lvellie pointed to the two he looked at earlier.

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _~A month later in America- location unknown~_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

Allen and Apollonia were walking down a dirt path in America. This particular area was majorly uninhabited but had a small village to the west that was hosting a festival in two days. The countryside was forested and composed of fertile soil.

The silverette enjoyed his newfound freedom from the Black Order and the feel of his Arc being back with him. Thanks to the pocket dimension, the two didn't need to worry about having to constantly find temporary shelter at Inns; they could camp out in the Allen's Music Room when a night under the stars wasn't doable. Meanwhile, Apollonia had almost dropped the habit of speaking French every now and then, but she still stuck with Allen's original name of Silver Soul.

The silverette smiled at the light his dragoness brought to his life. He loved her so much for it and he wasn't willing to ever part from what they had. Allen felt his heart skip and do loop-the-loops as his mind reached into what lay nestled in their music room within the Arc. He had fixed something for his lover for tonight and he was anxious. _Will she say yes? Would Timcampy eat the holder it's hidden in?_

Allen was brought out of his musings by a tickle on his neck. Reaching over to absently flick at the cause he felt the scaly tip of Apollonia's tail brush his fingers. "You were spacing out again, love." The bearer of Dragon Cry said with a smile. "Penny for your thoughts?" "Mm… no, just thinking about the future, what it could hold for us…" Allen's voice had gotten more mature over their time together- deeper, more masculine, and his growth spurt had finally stopped with Apollonia standing as high as his collarbone. Apollonia smiled and trotted closer to him, leaping onto his back and getting a ride. Allen yelped but it faded into a tenor-baritone laugh as Apollonia's laughter rang out like a bell. "So we're going to the festival at that nearby town tonight? They'll have lots of food and fire and dancing and fire and fun and fire and fire!"

Allen chuckled when she started puffing out small flames each time she said 'fire'. "Yeah, we're going to go- we haven't had a chance to have fun in a while." "The town's name is 'Dripping Springs', right? Have you been there?" Allen grimaced. "Yeah. Master Cross and I had visited here once for…" suddenly Black Allen made a temporary appearance, muttering things about demon masters and rabid old ladies drowning him in cookies.

"Oh, come on! That was six years ago, _Âme d'Argent_! Now let's go to that festival!"

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

When the two arrived at Dripping Springs around early sundown. The preparations were still going and asking around the couple was able to convince some townspeople to let them help out with cooking, decorating, and the like. The Mayor of the town made a speech about the festival- 'Founders Day', and then the partying began. Well, festival was putting it a little mildly- it was a carnival. Apollonia's eyes were wide with wonder at all the lights and colors that danced before them. Her tail wagged excitedly and accidentally knocked over a stand. Shouts of "Freak!" and "Watch where you're going!" followed her whenever she did something like that.

As Allen led her to the town square he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Have I told you that you're beautiful?" he asked her as he gave a 'Black Allen' glare at the men who sneered at her, successfully making them piss their pants. "N-not as often as you used to, but I don't need to hear it constantly…" _'Yeah, that's a filthy lie…'_ Allen thought with a small smile. "Well let me reaffirm it for you!" turning to a set-up of guitarists and drummers Allen handed them a small pile of music sheets with notes written on them. "What's that?" "Oh, you'll see…" Allen answered his lover's question with a bright true smile.

He turned to the band members who were giving Allen approving looks and boyish smiles. "Do keep up now, lads!"

 _~One Direction- What Makes you Beautiful~_

As the lead guitar player strummed the first opening notes Allen swept Apollonia off her feet in a bridal carry and spun her around as she shrieked in delight. Opening his mouth Allen let his voice out:

 _You're insecure,_

 _Don't know what for,_

 _You're turning heads when you walk through the door!_

 _Don't need make-up,_

 _To cover up,_

 _Being the way that you are is enough._

Setting Apollonia down and twirling her, Allen smirks at her already flushed cheeks.

 _Everyone else in the room can see it,_

 _Everyone else but you~!_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

 _You don't know-oh-oh!_

 _You don't know you're beautiful!_

Allen spins her across the square with a recklessness that makes the other couples grab their partners and follow suit.

 _If only you saw what I can see,_

 _You'd understand why I want you so desperately!_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

 _You don't know-oh-oh!_

 _You don't know you're beautiful!_

 _Oh, oh!_

 _That's what makes you beautiful!_

Apollonia's face was practically split in half with her smile. Her tail was flowing around as her lover spun her around the dance floor making perfect sync to the music Allen wrote for her.

 _So c-come on._

 _You got it wrong,_

 _To prove I'm right I put it in a song!_

 _I don't know why,_

 _You're being shy,_

 _And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes!_

Apollonia looked away when he looked at her and he gently pulled her head to look back at him. He smiled and gestured to the rest of the crowd. People were looking at them with obvious jealousy- or the guys were looking at _Allen_ with jealousy.

 _Everyone else in the room can see it,_

 _Everyone else but you~!_

Grabbing her and throwing her in the air, Allen activated Crowned Clown's cowl- something he discovered he could do to channel all his power into defense without his left or right arms changing their forms when out of innocence mode- and caught her spinning around with a laugh that she soon echoed when he put her on the ground. His silver mask glinted in the firelight of the festival over his mercury-colored eyes and Apollonia's breath was stolen away at the ethereal aura that seemed to blanket Allen's body.

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

 _You don't know-oh-oh!_

 _You don't know you're beautiful!_

Apollonia smiled and flipped her hair in a graceful arch of black. Allen pretended to faint to act like he was overwhelmed by her action.

 _If only you saw what I can see,_

 _You'd understand why I want you so desperately!_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

 _You don't know-oh-oh!_

 _You don't know you're beautiful!_

 _Oh, oh!_

 _That's what makes you beautiful!_

The crowd and band members all began to chant as they spun around.

 _Na na na na na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na!_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na!_

Allen then pulled Apollonia close and took a breath. He stared deep into her eyes and sang in a low and velvety voice to her, his warm breath ghosting over her lips as he did so.

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell…_

The band members suddenly pitched in.

 _You don't know,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful!_

And then the whole square seemed to move faster. Allen used his cowl to jump them into the sky, fanning out the pure-white material and making a super slow-going parachute for the two to ride down on, singing all the while.

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

 _You don't know-oh-oh!_

 _You don't know you're beautiful!_

The people below were still dancing full-swing. If one looked closely at the edges of the crowd they would've seen a girl with two pigtails and amethyst eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched Allen and Apollonia float back to earth at the realization of what she- no _they_ \- had just lost… an amazing person whom she just now started to feel romantic feelings for.

Too little too late, though…

 _If only you saw what I can see,_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately!_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

 _You don't know-oh-oh!_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh-oh!_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh-oh!_

As Allen and Apollonia touched down Allen looked his lover in the eyes and smiled wide and true, saying the last line of her song with as much finality as a judge at the jury rather than singing it.

"That's what makes you beautiful!"

 _~End Song~_

As the cheers of the crowd quieted down Allen kissed Apollonia with a fiery passion. Reaching into his pocket and forming a tiny Arc gate to their music room, Allen pulled out the small object of his minor angsting. "Apollonia can we go somewhere quieter?" his lover blinked at first but then nodded.

"Sure."

Taking her hand in his left hand Allen guided her to the outskirts of the village while paying for a couple of pastries. Now on a hill overlooking the forest and under the blanket of stars, Allen began to feel hundreds of mini-Timcampy's fluttering in his stomach. _What if she says no…?_

"So Nia," he started. "We've known each other for a little over two years now and have been together for a full year…" he had her attention, her sparkling ruby eyes trained on his silvers. "And these two years have been the best years of my entire life. More than my limited time at the Black Order. I don't ever want to have any regrets and I never want to pass into the next life without knowing I never did this, so I'm asking you this now before anything bad happens."

Apollonia's heartbeat quickened, her tail went limp on the silky grass and her eyes widened. Allen got down on one knee and opened a ring box. Inside was a ring of silver. A good-sized Pidgeon's blood-red ruby was nestled between two sky-blue sapphires. A carved line of pure gold was wrapped around the blue gemstones line a snake embedded in the silver. All in all, the ring was beautiful.

"Apollonia Viltaria, Bearer of _Dragon Cry_ ," Allen looked up at her with eyes that would pop with the amount of love and emotion filling them.

" _Will you marry me?_ "

Suddenly Allen's breath caught in his throat.

She was crying.

"Oh, man what's wrong?!" the nineteen-year-old started to panic. "am I doing it wrong?! Is it one knee or two? Is it the ring?!"

"Umm, Allen-…"

"I've never proposed to anyone obviously and Master Cross never actually did propose to anyone with his onbe-night stands at the brothels-."

"Allen it's-."

"And I know most couples get married after knowing each other for a really long time but I feel like I've known you for my whole life and I really really _really_ wanna marry you and maybe settle down sometime when the war is over-."

" _Allen-._ "

"and maybe when we do settle down we could have kids but I'm probably freaking you out thinking this far ahead but being on the run really opens your eyes to different perspectives and I really do wanna marry you so please say yes because I might die if you say _no_ -."

" _ **ALLEN WALKER!"**_

The silverette clamped his mouth shut, big silver eyes looking into shining ruby. "How could you think I'm _upset…?_ " Apollonia hiccupped and flung her arms around her lover. "You stupid silly Pure Soul! Of course I'll marry you!"


	6. VI: Wedding Day, Fight the Pursuers!

_**Before we start!**_

 _ **I would like to call for a moment of silence for the lives lost today seventeen ago...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **seventeen years ago. May the 2996 people who died today find peace, and may the passengers who fought back on the final airplane, you may hear this from my heart or not, but you saved many many lives that day. God bless you, and god bless America...**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

"Normal Speak"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Noah-Mode Allen"**

 ***Apollonia in Dragon Cry Mode***

"Innocence attacks outside of _Dragon Cry_ and _Crown Clown_ "

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _~Teen Wolf OP Theme~_

 **~::~**

 _ **Allen and Apollonia's eye appear on opposite sides, looking determined and deadly ahead of them- Allen's silver on the right and Apollonia's ruby on the left- and Nea's gold eyes above them but the gold bled into Allen's silver. The Millennium Earl's glasses become illuminated in the background as well as the rest of the Noah Family's body silhouettes.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Apollonia's Dragon Cry is manifested, but she becomes more bestial, crouching in a feral manner, mouth open in a wild raging roar as her name flashes into vision in an inferno of blood-red flames. Allen appears to float down from a bright green light in his Crown Clown cowl while holding the sword of Exorcism aloft, his mask's lines holding his name in its lighter regions as his silver eyes gleam from behind it.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Kanda's name flashes on a lotus blossom petal as a cloud of them fly through- the samurai himself slashes the screen apart with Mugen after a second of standing with his back to said screen.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Lavi and Bookman are in a library, researching any possible things available on the Noah Family by eerie green candlelight. Their names flash in the open pages of two books that were left open next to their station.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Lenalee and Komui Lee are standing back-to-back; their names flash in a spilled puddle of coffee that begins to lighten in a blood red color associated to Lenalee's Dark Boots before the 'coffee' turns into the jet stream of green from Lenalee flying with Dark Boots.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Howard Link emerges from an alleyway; his two spots spark crimson in the lamp light of the street. His name is scrawled elegantly on the seal-papers he uses as he throws it at the screen and activates it.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Miranda Lotto, Noise Marie, General Tiedol, General Cross Marian, and Timcampy's silhouetted forms flash one after another across a black inverted grassy field and a white skyline and horizon- their persons are only told apart by a specific marking- Miranda's Time-Record Innocence face. Noise's headphones. Tiedol's paintbrushes. Cross's mask and guns and Tim's facial cross are all highlighted in white.**_

 **~::~**

 _ **Allen and Apollonia are flying side-by-side into battle against an army of Akuma- a mass of white behind the two teens and charging in close behind while the Earl and his army of darkness charges to meet the Exorcists in a clash of black and white.**_

 _ **The D. Gray Man Logo appears a moment later, a small ball of red fire gently held to a white cloaked chest within a white claw before the claw, fire, and cloak vanished into the shadows, leaving the logo alone…**_

 **~::~**

 _Previously on_ **Dragon Cry and Silver Soul:**

" _As of now, Allen Walker is officially no longer an Exorcist. When you see him or this_ Dragoness _, you are to go at them both with intent to kill. Give no quarter or mercy." The man looked at Lenalee and turned to Chaoji and Miranda._

" _He seemed to give you mercy, Lenalee. Maybe you can be used as bait for capturing and killing him. We will try again in six weeks. You and those five will go after the Noah next." Lvellie pointed to the two he looked at earlier and a still recovering Lavi, Kanda, and Link…_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _VI: Wedding Day, Fight the Pursuers_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

Allen and Apollonia's wedding ceremony was without any invites, and fanfare- well, Timcampy was the ring bearer). They had gone back to Mother's home two weeks after separately picking out rings for each other and stayed there one full week to hold the ceremony. To say Bubuh was happy that Allen was getting married was an understatement- he snatched the two engaged young adults off the ground and spun them around so much they were dizzy for half an hour afterwards. Mother on the other hand just smirked and told Apollonia to keep a firm hold on Allen.

Preparations were small- the theme was Flames of Happiness and Purity, two things that went hand-in-hand when it came to the couple.

Hundreds of tiny Timcampy's fluttered in Allen's belly and he fought to keep his nerves down; he occupied himself with fiddling with his tie, pulling on his short cuffs and tying and untying the ribbon that kept his now shoulder-blade-length hair tied off. Suddenly, the doors to the pathway outside to their hill opened and Timcampy fluttered out ahead of Allen's bride-to-be.

The nineteen-year-old silverette was shocked speechless.

With Bubuh leading her down, Apollonia was clad in a silver and red dress satin with a strapless top and had a bouquet of red and white roses in her hands. Red rubies and pink rose quartz was sewn into the eighteen-year-old's trail and her wedding veil shimmered in the sunlight. Her obsidian locks were curled and done in a low braid that hung over her left shoulder. Her lips had no lipstick or gloss on them but were cherry-red. Her eyes were framed with silver shimmering dust and lined in black. Her tail had a bracelet of silver with studded rubies in the metal, clamped at the very tip where it waved fluidly from side to side.

 _I think we've got a_ Goddess _instead of a_ God…

Allen snapped out of his daze in time to play the song he had composed for today on their Piano, letting the music float around them from their music room- their wedding theme and no one else's.

Apollonia, on the other hand, was staring in awe at Allen. He had his Cowl out and his mask was hanging over his chest. His silver eyes were shining with awe and disbelief and _love_ in such an unhealthy amount she almost got cavities. Under his cowl was regular clothing befitting an English gentleman, only his vest was pure white with red cuffing and buttons. He kept his signature ribbon, though it was used to tie his ever-lengthening hair back. The silver locks of said hair was freshly washed and neatly combed; now framing his handsome face with two long silver locks that fell to his chin.

 _~I Say Yes (Wedding Version): Familiar of Zero~_

When Apollonia was standing right next to Allen and Timcampy was flapping above the scene Mother began with the script the two had written:

"To all those who have thrown these two aside, we who love them with all our hearts are gathered here today to see Allen Walker and Apollonia Viltaria joined as one. They have fought many battles before meeting. One might say that the only reason they came out alive was for this day and this day only. The ones who tossed them away have no idea what they're missing out on, or what they've unleashed upon the world."

Mother looked at the two. "Do you have the rings?" Allen nodded and gestured to Timcampy. Fluttering down, the golem opened his mouth to show an even better ring than the one he gave Apollonia just three weeks prior. The ring wasn't silver, but actually a large pearl carved into a ring shape. The place where a diamond should be was still a ruby, but the ruby was in the shape of an iconic fire symbol. Set on either side of said symbol was a fire opal carved in tiny Crowned Clown mask shapes. Small silver veins were also carved into a spiral pattern all on the remaining space.

Allen nodded to Timcampy in thanks when the Golem fluttered to Apollonia and let out another ring into her palm. Allen's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his ring:

It was White Gold with amber gems in the spot where her ring held the Crowned Clown Masks. Only this one was inverted- she carved the fire symbols into the amber as the side décor while his mask took up the main gem as a pearl. Blushing when she found Allen staring stupidly at his ring Apollonia looked down. "You went all out too- don't judge me…"

Allen's sight got blurry from the welling tears rising from his happiness.

"You two can say your speeches." Mother said.

Allen took a breath and started off his. "Apollonia, when I met you that night, singing in the trees and looking out over the forest, I didn't know what to say at first. You had been understanding of mine and Nea's predicament from the get-go, you didn't judge us or try to run us off- you fed us the most wonderful meal, you helped us fight off the Akuma, hell, 'Nia, you _forced_ us to take you with us when we said we had to go and told you no…"

The silverette blinked, tears finally breaking the dam of his eyes.

"You fell for someone like me, who was on the run and dubbed a criminal. You stayed by my side even when those people tried to take us back… you gave me hope when I only had despair. You were the light when I was flailing in the dark… you are my one, you are my heart. I love you so much, and I wish to never part from you." Allen's voice cracked and his shoulders trembled a bit as he silently cried in happiness.

Bubuh was bawling in the background, using his hat as a handkerchief, Timcampy not that far off.

Apollonia was crying too, her ruby orbs glistening in the sunlight as she started her speech.

"Allen, my _Âme d'Argent éblouissante_ (*), when I was singing the song in the treetops that night, I was calling for a person who I had resigned to being always lost to me, someone who would forever understand my pain, _you_. I had no idea of your existence, but I felt if someone was out there, shining with pure light, they might come and pull me from the night that was the woods…" Apollonia sniffled, rubbing lightly at the tears streaming from her eyes and her tail flicked a bit from its curled position in the grass.

"You say _I'm_ your light in the dark, your hope in despair? No, my love- _you are_ all of those to me and so much more! You took me dancing, you held me when I was sad, played songs for me when we stayed in the Music Room, you told me I was beautiful even when I knew that I wasn't… you are the one who has _my_ heart, Allen Âme d'Argent Walker, and I will always do whatever it takes to stay with you for as long as you let me." her smile nearly made Mother go blind.

"Prepare to say your vows," the woman said.

"Repeat after me, Allen Walker," Mother started. "Do you take Apollonia Viltaria as your lawfully wedded wife and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of plenty, as well as times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in all endeavors, big and small, for as long as you both shall live?"

Allen's gaze never wavered, the silver orbs captivating her as a wolf would be captivated by moonlight. "I, Allen Walker, shall without a doubt take Apollonia Viltaria as my lawfully wedded wife and one true love. I promise to share in all that life offers and suffers, I promise to be there for her in times of plenty as well as times of need. I promise to be her shield if need be, going so far as to protect her with my life. I promise to soothe her in times of pain and support her in all endeavors big and small for as long as I live."

Mother nodded and looked to Apollonia.

"Repeat after me, Apollonia Viltaria: do you take Allen Walker as your lawfully wedded husband and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of plenty, as well as times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small, for as long as you both shall live?"

Her eyes shone like gems as she stared into Allen's eyes when he added in that extra line.

"I, Apollonia Viltaria, shall without a doubt take Allen Walker as my lawfully wedded husband and one true love. I promise to share in all that life offers and suffers, I promise to be there for him in times of plenty as well as times of need. I promise to be his shield if need be, going so far as to protect him with my life. I promise to soothe him in times of pain and support him in all endeavors big and small for as long as I live."

Mother smiled wide. "Present your rings." Allen slid hers on her right ring finger and Apollonia slid his on his left, over his Innocence hand. "By the power not-vested-in-me-but-I-don't-give-a-shit, I now pronounce you man and wife!" the now married couple was shaking with happy, silent sobs. "Allen, you may now kiss the bride!"

The silverette swept up his dragoness in a bridal-carry and kissed her hard. "I love you. I love you so, so, _so_ much Apollonia Walker." Allen said once the two broke for air. Their kiss was salty with tears but sweet with happiness and joy. "And I love you, Allen Walker."

 _~Song End~_

 _~A half-hour later~_

After the wedding the two newlyweds were preparing to leave. "Are you sure you two have to go?" Bubuh asked with giant tears beading in the corners of his eyes. "You've only been here for a week!" Apollonia smiled softly and stood on her tippy-toes to peck the tall marshmallow-y man on the cheek. "Yeah. The Order is hunting us with every second we stay in one place. On the upside, we'll send word of our status every six months, if that'll make you two feel better."

Mother sighed, swirling a glass of wine in one hand and watching Allen as he packed what things they had taken out of the Ark for their stay at her home. "Yes, that would be preferable. Keep each other safe now- you two are both Walkers and have every right to keep walking your chosen path together."

Allen, who was carrying his and Apollonia's suitcases, paused in his approach to the Gate behind his wife and smiled giddily, a blush painting his pale cheeks a soft pink. It seemed so surreal, being married for only half an hour…

Suddenly the ground shook. Apollonia's and Allen's eyes narrowed before they widened in realization. "God damn it! I thought we had a little bit longer!" Allen swore angrily he tossed their suitcases into the tiny gate they had formed before turning to Mother and Bubuh. "Allen. Darling. Honey. It's the _Black Order_. They _never_ give up on what they're after for long." Apollonia said with her tail lashing to and fro in barely concealed rage towards their pursuers.

"What will you do?"

That question from Mother made the two newlyweds pause. They gazed into each other's eyes, ruby on silver, but one silver eye turned gold while the other stayed the same. One large stigma formed in the bridge of Allen's nose, the two side points stretching over to cover the two eyes in black on the now darkened to olive-colored skin. He had harnessed his Noah side to such a complete extent that it had merged with his human side to coincide in perfect harmony with Crowned Clown without any drawbacks or backlash.

With a whisper of mental command, Apollonia's _Dragon Cry_ was activated, ruby red wings splayed out in an intimidating display, but something was different: Her wings were outlined with silver, like what Allen's Cowl Mask was made of. Her flames, instead of a deep red on orange, were turned into a golden exactly like his Noah side's eyes (or _eye)_. Her red tail was spiny, longer and more whip-like with seven claw-like spines just like Allen's Akuma-slaying arm only her spines were silver. The tip ended in a larger scorpion-like blade than before; this blade was about the size of Allen's forearm when the innocence is activated.

Together, the couple turned to Mother who had a growing grin on her face.

The two stood tall (Well, Allen really tall) and spoke as one:

" _We fight."_

 ***We Fight***

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

Link had prepared to charge in, figurative guns blazing, slap a seal talisman over Walker's arm, and get this whole thing done and over with. He hadn't expected for was to see the dragoness and Walker come storming out of the building where Cross's contact and sponsor lived with full-on Black Allen auras slamming into the six gathered to take them out.

 _ ***CAN WE NOT HAVE MORE THAN A MONTH AND A HALF'S WORTH OF PEACE FOR GOD'S FUCKING SAKE?!***_ The girl screamed out, her voice making the air vibrate with her roars of anger. Walker wasn't any better, smirking as he spoke next.

"We were about to leave here, thinking about spending time on our honeymoon like normal newlyweds. But does the black order care about that? _Nooooo_ , oh no. They only care about hunting us down for being so-called 'heretics'!" then the girl's fire started to writhe like a hydra, making Kanda draw Mugen and Chaoji ready his fists to attack. ***Well guess what?*** her mouth bore teeth in a vicious grin, her tail arched over her head like a scorpion and she let the silver blade of it gleam in the sunlight.

 _~Play_ **Dragon Empress** _by_ **BrunuhVille**

 ***These two heretics are gonna kick your asses and head off to an island somewhere you won't find us!*** Allen smirked, releasing his Black half's aura in waves. " _ **WAIT!**_ " Allen paused, blinking his heterochromatic eyes and then narrowing them at the teal-haired Chinese girl hovering over the two.

"Allen, please stop this!" the silverette widened his stance, flaring his Cowl out to seem more intimidating. "No. I told you that we are fighting this war our way, we'll walk this path on our own," Allen then looked to his wife, reaching out and grasping her hand- the one with the ring- in his own, their rings warming against their skin. ***That's what it means to be Walkers, after all.*** Apollonia finished, smiling at her husband. "You filthy Noah!" the moment was shattered by Chaoji's enraged scream. "You're the one who's killing everyone! You and your kind deserve to die and rot in Hell!" then the pineapple-headed man struck.

A glint of silver and a metallic clang tore through the air, ending with Apollonia's tail blocking Chaoji's punch. ***You simple-minded** _ **asshole!***_ with an enraged roar Allen's wife shoved the burly man away, making him flop on his back with a painful _WHUFF_. ***You never** _ **KNEW**_ **Allen like those at the Order did, and they still turned their backs on him!*** Apollonia turned to dodge Kanda's swipe with Mugen and Lavi's smash-down of his hammer while Allen engaged Lenalee.

 ***He loves all life!*** the young woman screamed at her opponents. ***He'd rather die than let himself be turned into something to fight his friends with! And yet you're so hung up on what he is or isn't that you're blinded to the truth of what he really is!***

Slamming her non blade-ended tail part into Lave to knock him away, Apollonia stated who Allen Walker really is:

 ***Allen Walker is the Moonlight, he is** _ **MY**_ **Moonlight,** _ **MY**_ _ **Âme d'Argent éblouissante**_ **, and most of all,*** she paused for a moment to block Kanda's Mugen with her tail-blade. ***He is** _ **MY HUSBAND,**_ **and I'll be** _ **DAMNED**_ **if I let you take him away and hurt him for something he's never done or ever will do!***

 ***He was wandering all alone!*** the bearer of Dragon Cry shouted at the three men as she continued to fight them off. ***He had no one except Nea, and even then his uncle chose to vanish of his own volition to save his nephew's life!*** tears started to gather. ***Allen is now full human, but with Nea's abilities!*** a slash to her right leg made her cry out in pain. "The Beansprout's coming back with us, Dragon," Kanda said with a snarl. "We were given orders to kill you both on sight- honestly I'm wondering why we haven't been able to pin you down- but when we do you both are-." Apollonia's pupils slit into pencil-lines at the thought of her and Allen being caught by these _people_ and she spewed flames of _red and gold_ from her mouth and _wings_ and she _roared_.

Meanwhile, Allen was exchanging blows with Lenalee. "Allen, please! We just want you to come home!" Allen snorted as he used his Clown Belt to wrap around Lenalee's Dark Boots and fling her into the air, using a new ability of his Cowl to form it into white dragon wings, but he was too into the fight to notice. "No, you want me to be back under everyone's watchful eye! My home is now with Apollonia Walker, my _wife_!" The silverette shouted in pain as he was kicked in the gut before righting himself in the air with his Cowl Wings.

"That's not true!" the girl shouted back. "We were scared! We thought you would be lost to us forever!" seeing a flash of light out of the corner of his eye Allen dodged just in time for Link's talismans to miss and harmlessly detonate fifty meters away. "And that's your excuse?!" the silverette shouted back. He formed a Gate and flew through it then appeared a second later under Lenalee punching her in the jaw.

She gasped and staggered in the air as the punch and the overwhelming _roar_ slammed into her. Allen's eyes widened and he turned to see his _very pissed off wife._ _'Oh-ho, damn…'_ Allen thought with a smirk. _'They'd better get the stretchers!'_

Apollonia was _LIVID_.

She roared, releasing a heat wave of flames. Turning on the mouthiest of the three, _Chaoji_ , she let a rumble shake the earth. ***You want someone to visit Hell,** _ **Chaoji?**_ ***** the Dragon Cry user asked.

Allen suddenly alighted behind her, Lenalee not far and landing next to the men as well as Link running up to support the exorcists. ***Well, let's give** _ **you**_ **a little glimpse of the front gates!***

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **Well that's done! Went from happy to complete 'gonna can some whoop-ass for my hubby so he can open it'**_ **as I always say: "Don't be scared of the one** _ **Opening**_ **whoop-ass, but the one** _ **Canning**_ **it!"** _ **have a nice morning! It's like 3:30 AM and my brain had shut down at 1:00 AM…**_

 _ **OH! Âme d'Argent éblouissante means**_ **"Dazzling Silver Soul"!A moment of silence for the lives lost tod**


	7. Chapter 7

due to me getting very rude messages from readers in not my reviews but PM box about ALL my stories thus far, I've decided to give away all my stories to the highest bidders and just be a reader. now, funny enough, an IRL whose name I shall not disclose is an old friend of mine since elementary and she has offered to take all my stories. she has an AO3 accound and is named Quetzelcotl_Is_My_Momma. sry, but if people refuse to be nice I refuse to play with them at all.


End file.
